Skits of Randomness
by Trio of Doom
Summary: Random funny skits about all our favorite aspects of Avatar. Includes a lot of pairings and a heck of a lot of awesomeness. Not as bad as it looks. R&R!
1. Mistletoe Madness

**Good evening, humans. This is Lindsay and Harkiran here to write our first skit. We made this one up in school at lunch with Lucero a long time ago while we were just being random. We are putting this into words, but we are making sure to credit Lucero. GO LUCERO!!! These are short skits, so they are in script format. If you have a problem with that, leave now, or forever hold you peace. We will accept requests when we have finished the ones that we have written prior to this. Trust us, that'll be a while.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mistletoe Madness**

The Gaang is having a party at Christmas. Aang spots some mistletoe hanging from the ceiling and decides that it's time for him to seize his opportunity…

Aang: -thinking- Hey, look! Katara's over near some mistletoe. I wonder if…

Zuko: -walks over to Katara- Hey, how are you? –Takes her hand and starts to lead her slowly under the mistletoe-

Katara: Oh, I'm fine… -Carries on with conversation not knowing that they're under the mistletoe-

Sokka: Aang, you better get on over there. –Gestures to Zuko and Katara-

Toph: Yeah, go get rid of that firebender!

Everyone: -stares-

Zuko and Katara: -carry on with conversation-

Aang: -zips over to Zuko and Katara- Hey, Katara, how's it goin'? –Leans against conveniently placed table-

Zuko: Um, we're _kinda _busy here, so could you go away?

Aang and Zuko: -look up- Look, Katara, we're under the mistletoe.

Katara: Oh, well, -backs away and blushes-

Aang and Zuko: -glare at each other-

Aang: I had her first! –Grabs Katara's arm and pulls her toward him-

Zuko: I was _born _first! –Grabs Katara's other arm and pulls her toward him-

Aang: -Doesn't let go- I'm 112! _I _was born first! –Pulls-

Zuko: Touché. –Pulls-

Aang: -Pulls-

Zuko: -Pulls-

Katara: -Screams-

Toph: Hey, Sokka, I know how to solve this. –Stomps on ground, aiming for Zuko, but hits under Katara instead-

Katara: -Screams as she goes flying up into the ceiling-

Aang and Zuko: -Stumble closer when Katara was released-

Mistletoe: -falls off of ceiling, and gets caught on Katara's foot-

Aang and Zuko: -Stare at mistletoe, which is now in front of their faces, between them-

Sokka: -Leans in between them- (in a sing-song voice) Awk-ward!


	2. Jealousy Benders

**Hey again, humans! How art thee? Ah, I don't care, so forget I asked. This is Lindsay, and I'm here to type up a skit that Lucero and I made up. This one has (again) some Kataang vs. Zutara, so if you're majorly in love with either of those pairings, I guess that would be a good thing… I don't really know. We happen to be Kataang shippers (Cero and I, anyway. Otherwise, Kiran is somewhat borderline). Well, anyway, on with the skit/chapter/story/thing!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jealousy Benders**

Aang, Zuko, and Katara are at the western air temple (should that be capitalized?) near the fountain. Firebending practice is over, and Waterbending (should _that _be capitalized?) is about to begin. Between practices, Katara pulls Zuko aside.

Katara: Zuko, I've been meaning to talk to you about Aang's Firebending. Is it coming along okay? He needs to master it before the comet arrives…

Zuko: Yeah, it's going along pretty well. What about water?

Katara: Zuko, Aang's known water for a long time now. I think he's got it mastered.

Zuko: Well, it only took him a hundred years to master it.

Katara: -laughs-

Zuko: -laughs-

Aang: -watching from a distance, out of sight-

Zuko: So, Katara, do you want to hang out sometime?

Katara: I have no choice. You're part of the Gaang now, remember.

Zuko: -laughs- True.

Aang: -walks over to them- Hey, Zuko, wanna practice our bending now?

Zuko: Sure. Later, Katara.

Katara: -walks to a safe place-

Zuko: Okay, Aang, show me what you got.

Aang: -stomps on the ground, sending a large rock up under Zuko's feet-

Zuko: -flying in the air, screaming- I THOUGHT YOU MEANT FIREBENDING!

Aang: BE MORE SPECIFIC!

**The End**


	3. Singing out Secrets

**Hey humans! This is Lindsay and Harkiran here to post the chappie. We gotta give major props to Lucero. Actually, she came up with the idea and typed it and e-mailed it to me (Lindsay). Harkiran and I edited it and I came up with the towel part (just saying) so, here we go!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Toph: -singing- Walking down the hall, singing a song, what the hell am I doing? –Stops singing- Huh what's--presses ear to door-

Aang: (in the shower) -singing into a back scrubber- Katara I love you yes I do...

Sokka: Hey, Toph watcha doin'?

Toph: Shush Blabber Mouth, Listen to this.

Sokka: - presses his ear to the door- OMG.

The Duke, Haru, Teo, and Zuko: What are-

Toph and Sokka: Shush listen to this.

Everyone: -laughing- Wow I can't believe-

Katara: Can't believe what?

-Everyone slowly parts away from the door-

Katara: -presses ear to door, mouth drops, and hears-_Aang: Katara I love you__  
__Yes I do__  
__Katara I love you __  
__yes I do__  
__The stars and the moon remind me of you__  
__Katara, Katara I love you!__  
__  
__You make feel at home__  
__You make me fee free as can be__  
__Katara, Katara I love you!__  
__  
__Katara I love you __  
__yes I do__  
__Katara I love you __  
__yes I do__  
__The moon and the stars remind me of you__  
__Katara, Katara I love__  
__  
__You are warmth of my heart__  
__You are the light that leads my way__  
__You make me feel like making art__  
__You make me feel like taking you to the bay__  
__Katara, Katara I love you__  
__  
__Katara you're for me!_Aang: -Coming out with a towel around his waist- -Sees everyone waiting outside of the door- You didn't hear anything. Did you?  
Everyone: -nods slowly-  
Katara: -In shock-...  
Aang: -turning dark red- Oh- AAHHH... -shouting while running down the hall- MY SECRET IS REVEALED!!!  
Everyone: -watch Aang run down hall- -look down at towel- -wide eyes- O. M. G.  
Sokka: -puts hand over Toph's eyes-

Toph: I'm blind you idiot.

Sokka: Oh, sorry. –moves hand away-

Zuko: Well that's embarr_ass_ing.

Sokka: Katara are you OK?  
Katara: -still in shock-...  
Sokka: Katara? -pokes her head-  
Katara: -falls over-  
Toph: I know she was shocked, but I don't "see" why she's that surprised, I mean it was pretty obvious that Twinkle Toes liked her.  
Everyone: Yeah, Toph is right.  
Zuko: Who wants nachos?  
Everyone: I DO!  
Katara:-still passed out-  
The Duke: Maybe she'll be awake when we come back.  
Everyone: Yeah let's go with that.-leaves-  
Aang: -Sticking head out of door- (whispering to himself) Idiot!


	4. Tea and Pi

**Hey people! This is Lindsay (typing) and Harkiran (sitting by me looking like a dofus) here to bring you one of my personal favorite stories yet. We have quite a few stories still on the in-prog list before we ask for requests, so hang in there! Lucero and Harkiran thought of this in gym one day and I helped make it AWESOME in that comedic GENIUS way that I have. Now for a chapter that –cough- **_**I**_** –cough- titled myself, TEA AND PI!!! (Catchy, huh?)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tea and Pi**

Iroh's pre Algebra **(a/n: we're in ALGEBRA and we do not appreciate being called pre-algies, so don't say ANYTHING) **Class: Katara, Aang, Zuko, Sokka, Teo, Haru, Jet, the Duke, Azula, Toph, Mai, Ty-Lee, Suki, Yue. (Future ref: every time they're in school will have this class unless we say so specifically).

Teacher Iroh: -sitting at desk- Okay, class, today I will teach you an important life lesson about pi. -firebends pi into the air above his head-

Sokka: I think you mean this: -runs up with a piece of paper with a backwards 'e' written on it- there. Pie.

Suki and Yue: Oh, you're so smart! –bat eyelashes at him- -look at each other threateningly-

Toph: -snorts- They're not so great.

Iroh: -puts face in hands and sighs-

Sokka: -sits down, looking happy at how 'smart' he is-

Iroh: -mumbles- I need tea. –calls the Tea Hotline- Yeah, I need a large Jasmine with cinnamon sticks, like, really soon… Thank you… Bye… I SAID BYE!!! –hangs up-

-knock at door-

Ozai: -comes in with a lame uniform on and a tea tray-

Iroh: You work at the Tea Hotline?

Ozai: After the Avatar killed me, I had to do _something _with my life.

Everyone: --

Ozai: -Puts teacup on Iroh's desk and places cinnamon sticks beside it- -leaves-

Iroh: -sips tea- -spits out tea- THIS IS FREAKING COLD!!!

Azula: I'll heat it up for you! –shoots lightening at cup-

Cup: -shatters-

Aang: -waterbends tea into the air-

Katara: -makes a cup out of ice-

Aang: -drops tea into ice cup-

Iroh: This really DOES NOT help with the coldness factor.

Zuko: I'll fix it! –bends fire at the cup-

Cup: -explodes, causing a piece of ice to hit the water tank for the drinky thing in the back of the room, causing a big hole, and, you guessed it, a leak-

Room: -floods quickly-

Everyone: -holds breath and swim around-

Iroh: -takes tea bags out of pocket and lets them float-

Everyone: -take straws out of their pockets and drink-

Boys (Sokka, Zuko, Teo, Jet, Haru, etc...) : -bust doors open-

Toph: -earthbends a GINORMOUS cup outside-

Everyone and tea: -go into cup-

Everyone: POOL PARTY!!!!!!! –rip off clothes, revealing bikinis and swimming trunks under (and not on who you'd think)-

Sokka: Do I look pretty in this? –angelic smile-

Everyone: -parties-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lol, we're even having a little trouble breathing here (thank God for spell-check. See? I would have spelled spell-check wrong if it weren't for that). We're holding out until we get 5 reviews for this chapter and every chapter in future. We call it 5 or No Update, so you gotta give us five reviews, or no new chapter (which is a shame considering the fact that Lucero just sent me the next chapter and it's awesome). See you when we see you! **

**-Lindsay and Harkiran**


	5. The Pool

**Lucero here, Lindsay and I made this short during break, I think. She not here with me now but I'm typing it up. This is hilarious. Now we command you to read.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Pool **

**(As you can see, we're getting pretty creative with the names. –Lindsay)**

-At the pool-

Avatar Roku (over loudspeaker): Waterbenders please do not freeze the pool water.

Katara: -freezes water- Whops –laughs nervously- Sorry!

Avatar Roku: Firebenders please do not burn the sunbathers

Zuko: -stops fire- Oops…

Avatar Roku: Airbenders please do not blow strong winds toward the diving board.

Aang: -blows wind toward diving board-

Diver: Ahh!!! -Crashes into ladder- ouch.

Avatar Roku: Earthbenders please do not make the deep end shallow, and the shallow end deep

Toph: -swaps end depths-

Diver: -head hits floor- OOWW...!

40-year-old man: HELP I CAN'T SWIM! Blub blub blub! BLUB!

Avatar Roku: Normal people, Ha ha you're all losers! Try to not get hurt.

-Everyone looks at Lindsay, Lucero, Harkiran, and Sokka-

Harkiran, Lindsay, and Lucero: We're no losers, we're part bird! -Jump off high board and fly back to computer to resume writing the story-

Sokka: Great, I'm the only loser here.

oOoOoOo

Cabbage Man: -to Iroh- Hello how may I help you?

Iroh: What do you have to eat?

CM: Cabbages.

Iroh: What else?

CM: Cabbages

Iroh: You already said cabbages, what else?

CM: Fried cabbages

Iroh: What do you have to drink?

CM: Cabbage juice.

Iroh???? O.0

oOoOoOo

Katara: -makes an ice statue of herself-

Aang: -makes an ice statue of him- Hey Katara can I borrow some of your water so I can put in my biceps? -flexes mussels-

Zuko: Aang you don't have biceps.

Aang: Yes I do!

Zuko: No you don't

Aang: Yes I do!!

Zuko: No you don't

Aang: YES I DO! -send air blast at him toward the pool-

Zuko: Ahhh!!!!...-KER-SPLASH-

Avatar Roku: I said no air blasts.

Aang: You said not toward the diving board, you said nothing about the pool.

Avatar Roku: ...

Sokka: It took 30 minutes but I did it I sculpted a statue of me out of ice.

Toph: -earthbends a statue of herself that's kissing the Sokka sculptor's cheek-

Azula: Why is your statue kissing Sokka's statue?

Toph: OMG! There was a Sokka statue there?!-hits the ground aiming for the statue but hits Sokka-

Sokka: Wee, I'm flyin'-suddenly stops-AHH not cool...!

oOoOoOo

Iroh: Do you have anything that's not cabbage related?!

CM: No.

Sokka:-crashes into cart-

CM: MY CABBAGES!

oOoOoOo

Avatar Roku: You all have caused too much damage. Leave now!

Sunbathers:-walking out- ow,ow, ow I got burned!

Roku: Sure it's not that bad -slaps one guy on the back-

Random Guy who got slapped on the back: OOOOOOWWWW!!!! Oh my freaking –beep!!!!!- -beeeeeeep!!!!!- -beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!!!!!!-

Us: Ha Ha, who are the losers now?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey, Lindsay here. I just got that in an e-mail from Lucero and I thought she did a pretty good job (besides the numerous spelling errors that I fixed). She and I thought of that over a few days' worth of breaks (not like winter, like, between 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** period), and it ended up pretty good. Harkiran didn't think of any of it because she was reading in the library (I know what you're thinking, "Who **_**reads **_**in the **_**library, **_**for God's sake!" But she was). Anyway, we need 5 more reviews before we update because our amount is just downright pitiful.**

**-Lindsay**


	6. Meal Disasters

**Lucero here, sorry we haven't been posting lately but here's a new chapter I wrote, my sister came up with the Appa gag. Now read and laugh until your sides hurt.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Katara:-At Sokka, Zuko, and Aang- you guys never cook! It would be nice if you did some cooking around here.

Sokka: Uh, Katara we're men. Men don't cook because it's not manly.

Katara: Well a real man could get the courage to do "unmanly" things.-walks away-

Sokka, Zuko, and Aang: We just got burned.

oOoOo

Sokka: Wake up breakfast time!

Toph: What time is it?

Sokka: Why don't you check the clock?

Toph:-glares-

Sokka: Sorry, 6:25

Everyone: 6:25?!

Toph: I'm going back to bed.

Sokka: But I made breakfast.

Toph: Food cooked by Sokka? Now I'm definitely going to bed!

Zuko: Where's Aang?

oOoOo

AANG'S ROOM

Aang:-making out with his pillow-wakes up- huh? WHAT IS EVERYONE DOING IN MY ROOM!?

Katara: To wake you up for breakfast.

Zuko: First thing's first. What the heck were you doing with your pillow?

Aang: -flash back-"kissing a girl in a long flowing dress"- Uh I dreamt that I was eating a 10-pound marshmallow.

Sokka: Noyoudidn't we saw your flash back.

Aang: where did you get the power to do that?

Sokka:-raising his arm- a force from beyond

Aang:-mumbling-an evil force if you ask me.

oOoOo

Us: Muhahahah-cough cough-Muhahahha...

-Lightningflash-

Lindsay: Howdid you dothat?

Lucero: I dunno.

Harkarin: It was awesome.

oOoOo

Sokka: I hope you're hungry because I made ham, eggs, omelets, breakfast burritos, and pepperoni hot

pockets

Aang: But that all has meat in it!

Sokka: Fine pour yourself a bowl of cereal.

Aang:-pouring cereal- what was that?-one lucky charm cereal piece comes out- This was a brand new box where did it all go?

Sokka: Oh, I gave some to Appa

Appa:-smiling and there's lucky charms stuck in between his teeth-

Aang: Sokka.

Katara:-grossed out- What did you put in these omelets?

Sokka: eggs, tomatoes, peppers, mayo, pudding-

Everyone but Sokka:-spits out their food- Mayo, pudding? GROSS!

-Bubbling sound coming out of nowhere-

Aang:-fallen asleep and now his head is in the cereal-

Toph: Twinkle Toes WAKE UP!

Aang: Look out for that shark-turtle!

-Everyone stares-

Aang:-turning red-uhhh...

oOoOo

Zuko: Lunch time everyone.

Katara: Wait now _Zuko_ is trying to cook?

Zuko: Who would you prefer? Me or someone who forgets to crack the eggs before cooking omelets?-glares at Sokka-

Sokka: It was an honest mistake.

Zuko: I choked on it!

Sokka: Wimp!

Zuko:-fire bends at Sokka-

Sokka: AAAAAHHHH!

Zuko: Who's the wimp now?

Toph: Can we just eat now?

Aang: Uh guys this isn't food it's just uncooked instant meals.

Zuko:-Stops attacking Sokka- Wait, you have to _cook_ instant meals?

oOoOo

Aang: Dinner!

Toph:-begging- Twinkle Toes, please, please tell me you made a decent meal compared to Mr. Mc Can't Cook and Sir Forgets A lot

Sokka and Zuko: HEY!

Aang: Don't worry, you _will_ be satisfied.

-Few minutes later-

Everyone: Aang this food is so good.

Sokka, Zuko, and Aang: Do you have something to say to us?

Katara: I guess I can take back what I said yesterday.

-There's a knock at the door-

Aang: I'll get it.

Ozai:-In a stupid outfit- You were $3 short.

Zuko: Dad? I thought you worked at the Tea Hotline.

Ozai: That's my day job.

Katara: Wait all this food is takeout?!

Ozai: Is this a bad time?

Aang: Yes.

Katara: This was takeout?!

Aang: Uh, uh AAHH-runs into a tree outside and gets knocked out-

Katara:-Turning to Sokka and Zuko- Did you know about this?

Sokka: and Zuko: No.

Toph: They're lying!

Katara: You two are so dead!

Zuko:-screaming and jumping into Ozai's arms like a scared 5-year old girl- Save me Daddy!

Ozai:-Drops Zuko- Sorry Zuko, You're on your own, nothing is more dangerous then an angry girl.

Zuko:-Gets grabbed by the legs by Katara- She's taking me to her cave!

Katara: I don't have a cave. (Toph earthbends a cave in the middle of the room)-Evilly- Excellent.

Sokka: You'll never catch me because I'm Sokka: The Teen Wonder-rips off clothes, but instead of a super hero costume is his underwear-(gasp)-covers up his underwear with his hands- Oops I forgot to put on my Super Hero costume this morning. Can this humiliation be my punishment?

Katara: Sure, why not?

oOoOo

Lucero: Are we going to blackmail him?

Lindsay: Maybe.

Harkarin: Hahahaha…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Same as always if you want another chapter we need 5 more replies.**


	7. PFT: Pain From Teacher

**Hola peoples, Lucero, and I'm typing The Gaang's toughest challenge yet. **_**Physical Fitness Testing! (PFT) **_**My sister came up with the math joke.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Advanced Class: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph , Zuko, Azula, and Jet)

Coach Boulder: Today class you will be tested on your _natural_ fitness. You will be tested on 4 things; mile, pushups, curl ups, swimming, and dancing!

Sokka: Wouldn't that be five.

Boulder: This is not math class!

Jet: Dancing??

Boulder: Hey, The Boulder doesn't choose them. He's just here to make sure that they make you miserable.

Sokka:-whispering to Zuko-This is going to suck, a lot.

Boulder: What was that? The Boulder has the ears of a, a, a what's that word again?

Toph: Elephant?

Zuko: Hog-monkey?

Aang: Frog?

Katara: An egomaniac?

Sokka: Oh, oh, oh I know, a rock!

Boulder: No, no, no, no, NO! Forget it! What ever the word was, The Boulder's #1 rule is "No Whining"! Go get-

Zuko: Aah- ah- CHOO! -Fire come out of Zuko's nose, and catches on Sokka's pants-

Sokka: AAAAHHHHH…..-Runs 2 miles in 14 seconds.-

Boulder: Congratulations Sokka, you ran the mile under 15 seconds and broke the world record! But class hasn't started yet.

Sokka: What?! You mean I got my butt burned for nothing?!

Boulder: Pretty much. Go get dressed!

Sokka: Can I go to the nurse first?

Boulder: NO!!

-Boy's Locker Room-

Sokka: Does anybody have a spare pair of pants I can borrow, or a first aid kit?

Everybody: No.

Sokka: Man, that's the only word I've hearing all day.

-Sokka's flash back-

Sokka: Is there any pizza left?

Lunch Lady: No.

oOoOo

Sokka: Can I borrow 5 bucks?

Katara: No.

oOoOo

Sokka: Can I-

Science teacher: No.

Sokka: But I didn't even-

ST: Sit down!

-Flash back over-

-Girl's Locker Room-

Mai: I hate P.E.!

Katara: You hate almost everything.

-back when P.E. started-

Boulder: You have 12 minutes to run the mile. GO!

Aang:-used air bending to go 100,000,000,000 MPH- Ha! I ran it in 2 seconds!

Boulder: FAIL!

Aang: WHAT!?

Boulder: You used you bending so you cheated! F!

Aang:-Dropping down on his knees- NOOOO…!! Hey a gold piece!

-some where out on the track-

Zuko:-huffing and puffing- Goodbye cruel world!-drops to the ground-(THUD)

Katara: Uh, Zuko you've only taken 2 steps.

Zuko: Really? Feels like 3.

-Twelve minutes later-

Boulder: You guys aren't even ½ way done?!

Aang: Hey, want to raise my grade so you don't look as bad?

Boulder: NO!

-Pushups-

Toph: Using earth bending to make herself go up and down-

Boulder:-Taps here shoulder with a stick- Fail.

Toph: What?!-making the WHOLE school shake-

Aang, Zuko, Sokka, Jet:-one armed pushups-

Boulder: You all fail!-turns to the guys- I said _two_ armed pushups!

Guys: UGH!

Boulder: NO WHINING!

Azula: Are we dead yet?

Boulder: That counts as whining!

-curl ups-

Jet:-Who's under a conveniently placed tree, he uses his swords to pull himself up on the branches-

Boulder: No swords allowed on campus outside of the sword fighting elective!

Jet: Fine, uh, oof, belch!

Boulder: You can't even do one curl up? FAIL!

-swimming-

Zuko: Uh coach? Can I put a shirt on? Every girl at the school is staring at me.

Girls: **NO!**

Zuko:-Frightened- OK.

Boulder: Ready. Set. Go!

Everyone jumps in but Toph.

Toph: I'm not going in there, I can't swim.-Walks off but slips- Help!

Someone dives in ,whom Toph assumed was Sokka.

Toph: Oh Sokka, you saved me.-kiss on the cheek-

Ozai: It's me.

Toph: OH MY GOSH! Someone call 911!

-Meanwhile-

Katara:-using water bending to make her go fast-

Boulder: FAIL!

-dancing-

Katara and Aang and start doing the same dance from "the headband".

Boulder: Fail! The Boulder didn't say you could do pair dancing!

Aang: Never said we couldn't either.

Boulder: Fine. Pass.

Sokka: There's only one way for me to pass. My secret weapon cactus juice!!-Drinks a gallon of the stuff-If we were a movie you be the right guy, and I be the best friend you fall in love with in the end…

Everyone:?? O.o

Azula: What the heck happened?

Toph: I think he drunk too much of that juice. But first, Aang record this with your phone!

Azula: Awesome will get a million hits on youtube no prob. THEN WE'LL BE RICH!

Boulder: The Bulder gives up! You all fail! F-A-I(cough, cough) F -cough--in a practically gone voice- I lost my voice.

Class: Yes, it's about time!

Boulder: Eemmm argb dghskgfbhcvdefgdckvjh!

Toph: What's that? We all pass?

Boulder: nfj.

Azula: And we all get an 'A'.

Boulder: hhgfb.

Zuko: Go to your grade sheets and chance our grades to A.

Boulder: bdjfk.

Aang: No? Oh, I know what he's saying, not A, A+.

Everyone: OH!

Boulder: dfjbg.

-few weeks later-

Principal: With you kids grades you should be in the advanced class.

Class: We are the advance class.

Principal: Oh then have this gift card to The Island Water park.

Everyone: There's not even enough money to by a bag of chips!

**XXXXXXXXX**

Same as usual we need 5 more replies be fore we post a new chapter. BYE!


	8. Fashion Fair Freak Accident

**Sorry, we know it's been a very, very long time. But anyway, we now present: FASHION FAIR FREAK ACCIDENT. Yeah, we know, weird title. Okay, just read. Edit: Lucero here, I don't know what to say other than I'm taking over this chappie because a certain someone, I won't say whom was taking too long. **

**Fashion Fair Freak Accident**

Lindsay, Lucero, and Harkiran, the fashion police (I know, US. But we have to be) were walking down the street one day, walking up to random houses and giving out tickets to the "fashionably challenged". They had just left the house of their schoolmate Olivia (to whom they gave a TON of tickets) when they were headed up to a house on the end of the street that was made out of rock.

Lindsay: -puts pink fashion police ticket on the side of the house-

Harkiran: -rings doorbell-

Door: -opens-

Lindsay: OMG! WHAT THE -beep-ARE YOU WEARING!!

Lindsay, Harkiran, and Lucero: -cover all the people in fashion police tickets-

Guy: What the heck is all of this? -pulls pink ticket off of his face and reads it out loud- 'You are hereby being ordered to buy yourself a new wardrobe for being fashionably challenged.' What the heck does that mean?

All the people in the house: -start ripping off tickets, revealing what they look like underneath-

Lucero: OMG! It's the people from Avatar!!

Toph: Yeah, so?

Lindsay: WE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU!! YOU ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK!!

Harkiran: We're soooooooooooooooooooo sorry we gave you tickets for being fashionably challenged!

Katara: Who are you supposed to be? The Fashion Police?

Us: Yes we are.-pull out badges with pics of us striking random poses and have fashion spelled "fastshun"-

Zuko: Fashionably challenged? Excuse me! These threads were made by the best tailor in the Fire Nation.

Lindsay: Well, you better go back and get a refund. -snaps fingers-

Lucero: I second that!

Toph: I'm BLIND. How the -beep- am I supposed to know fashion?

Lindsay: The blind people are always awesome… Anyway… we could help you get un-fashionably challenged.

Sokka: How?

Lindsay: -thinks- -snaps fingers- I know! We'll go to a strip mall!

Avatar Cast: -unsure looks- Um… okay… -start unbuttoning, unzipping, and pulling off clothes-

The Fashion Police: NO!

Avatar Cast: -pause- What?

Us: Just stop. 'cept Zuko, you can walk around shirtless, we don't mind.

Zuko:-pulling down his shirt- Heck no!

-Too late we jump him and ripped off his shirt- -all girls stare at Zuko-

Sokka: Hey! I'm just as good looking!-rips off his shirt-

Toph: Well this sucks for me, because I can't enjoy the view!

Katara: Touch him.

Toph:-touch- OMG Sokka, you're fat!

Sokka: That's not me, that's Iroh.

Toph: EEEEKKKK…!

Lucero: Forget that idea. Let's go to a regular mall.

Harkiran and Lindsay: FASHION FAIR?

Lucero: YEAH!

Lindsay: Let's go right now.

At the mall:

Lindsay: Here we are, the Fashion Fair Mall. It's the best shopping place in The Dent.

Toph: Are we at a strip mall?

Lucero: No.

Toph: What? Yes? Okay. –takes off clothes and starts running around in her underwear-

The Fashion Police: NO! COME BACK TOPH!

Toph: I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!

Harkiran: Forget her.

Lindsay and Lucero: -gasping-

Harkiran: -ignoring them- So anyway, let's go shopping.

Everyone: -walks into JC Penny's women's section-

Lindsay: Okay, let's start shopping here.

-Few minutes later-

Aang: Look what I found!-he comes back wearing his poncho and a skirt-

Harkiran: BIG fashion no, no. Never wear a poncho and a skirt at the same time.

Sokka: Hahahahaha….

Zuko: Do I look good in this?-Zuko is wearing a black dress with a built in bra in it-

Everyone: Uh, Zuko, what the heck are you wearing?

Zuko: I don't really don't know, but I think it's a robe.

Sokka: Uh…-pointing a piece of toilet paper sticking out of his chest-

Zuko: Oh sorry, I didn't know what those cups were so I just stuffed them.

Lucero: I don't know how much therapy we are going to need to forget this.

Lindsay & Harkiran: Me neither.

Lindsay: Yeah, for starters this is the WOMAN'S department.

Harkiran: Seriously, you couldn't wait a few minutes until we got to the men's department?

Aang: Apparently not.

Sokka: At least _I_ didn't screw up.

- In the men's department-

Sokka: Hey how's my outfit?-Sokka is wearing a striped shirt, polka-dot pants, checkered shoes, his hair slicked-backed hair, and HUGE glasses-

Fashion Police: OMG, I think I'm blind!

Lucero: Quick call the fashion police.

Harkiran: We are the fashion police.

Lucero: We are? I guess Sokka's fashionably challenged out fit made me go dumb.

Lindsay: Where's Katara?

Us: Uhhh….

Katara: How's this?-Katara I wearing a bunch of fur-

Lindsay: Fur is so 11 A.M.

Katara: But it's only 11:01.

Lindsay: Exactly, it's a whole minute old.

Lucero: Yeah, get with the time.

Harkiran: Have you read the fashion minute-ly magazine?

Zuko: Does anybody know where Toph is?

Everyone: No.

-In the Mall Interrogation room-

Mall Guard 1: Young Lady, don't you know it's against Mall rules to run around in your underwear?

Toph: I thought I was at the strip mall.

Mall Guard 2: Oh no, not _another_ victim of that joke.

-At the food court-

The Gaang is in their street clothes.

Us: Hey guys, guess what.

Gaang: What?

Harkiran: In fashion hour-ly Anime/Manga outfits are in.

Gaang: YAY!

Us: Too bad the hour is going to be up in 3 minutes.

Gaang: Aww…-beep- Where is that beep coming from?!

Button guy: Me, apparently if I don't press this button I don't get paid, so get over I'll only be here for a day or two.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**For the record we don't really act like we did as the fashion police.**


	9. Announcement II

I'm sorry everyone

**I'm sorry everyone. **

**Earlier this week, Harkiran posted saying that we would be accepting requests. **

**This is not true. **

**Lucero and I have been conversing via E-mail and we are both in the process of completing chapters and are not ready to take any requests at the moment.**

**From now on, we will make sure we all know when one of us has an idea or decision to make and we will all discuss the matter before anything is done on our joint account.**

**The chapter previously entitled "Announcement" has been removed and this is being put into its place.**

**Again, I'm really sorry for the inconvenience and we will eventually get around to hearing your surely-great ideas.**

**And, most importantly, we WILL update soon!**

**Thanks,**

**Lindsay**


	10. Karaoke 'K'haos

Hi everyone

**Hi everyone. Lindsay here. I know it's been a while, but since my announcement I remembered that I had to finish that chapter I'd been working on. I do have an obligation to the trio, after all, even though I won't see them in school for 1-2 years, because I'm starting HIGH SCHOOL! Whoot! I'm soooooooooo excited! (and best news, that cute boy from the library is going to go to my school, even though I thought he was going somewhere else –giggle-) –cough- -cough- Ahem… uh… um… on with the chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Karaoke 'K'haos**

The Gaang and was heading home from Fashion Fair Mall (they were regular visitors now) one night after a day of shopping and hanging out.

Toph: You know, I don't think I'm ready to go home yet.

Everyone else: -nod- -nod-

Sokka: What do you think we should do?

Aang: Hey, what's that?

The GAang turn the corner of the street and see a Karaoke club.

Everyone but Toph: Whooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…

Toph: What is it?

Sokka: It's right in front of you, Toph.

Toph: -earthbends a huge rock at Sokka- What is it?

Katara: It's a karaoke club.

Aang: Wanna go inside?

Everyone but Toph: -walks inside-

Toph: -still outside- I don't sing.

Aang: Oh, come on, I'm sure you can.

Toph: -walks in anyway- But I still won't sing.

Aang: -hops on stage, leading Toph with him-

Toph: Hey, where are we—

Singing: (HSM 2: I Don't Dance remix: I Don't Sing)

**(Aang) Hey, bender, bender, hey bender, bender, bend!**

(Toph) I've go to just do my thing.

(Aang) Hey, bender, bender, hey bender, bender, bend!  
I'III show you that it's one and the same:

Bending, singing, same game.

It's easy:

Step up to the plate, start swingin.

(Toph) I wanna play ball now, and that's all.

This is what I do.

It ain't no song that you can sing me.

(GAang) You'll never know if you never try.

(Toph)There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time YEAH.

(Aang) Come on!

(Toph) I don't sing

(Aang and GAang) I know you can.

(Toph) Not a chance.

(Aang and GAang) It I could do this, well, you could do that.

(Toph) But I don't sing

(Aang) Hit it out of the park!

(Toph) I don't sing

(Aang) I say you can.

(Toph) There's not a chance.

(Aang) Slide home, you score, singing on the stage floor

(Toph) I don't sing, no.

(Aang) Hey, bender, bender, hey bender, bender, bend!

(Toph) I've go to just do my thing.

(Aang) Hey, bender, bender, hey bender, bender, bend!

(Aang) Two-steppin, now you're up to bat.

Bases loaded, sing your song

It's easy:

Take your best shot, just hit it.

(Toph) I've got what it takes, playin my game,so you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, YEAH.

I'II show you how I swing.

(GAang) You'll never know if you never try.

(Toph)There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time. YEAH.

(Aang)Come on!

(Toph) I don't sing

(Aang and GAang) Iknow you can.

(Toph) Not a chance.

(Aang and GAang)It I could do this, well, you could do that.

(Toph) But I don't sing

(Aang) Hit it out of the park!

(Toph) I don't sing

(Aang) I say you can.

(Toph) There's not a chance.

(Aang) Slide home, you score, singing on the stage floor

(Toph) I don't sing, no.

(Aang) Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance.

Sing it out, spin around, sing the song

(Toph) I wanna play ball, not song hall.

I'm makin a triple, not a curtain call.

(Aang) I can prove it to you til you know it's true, cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too.

(Toph) You're talkin a lot; show me what you gat. STOP.

(ALL!) Swing!

Singing stops.

Suki: -enters the room- WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!

Sokka: We're at a Karaoke club. Toph doesn't like to sing.

Suki: -dreamy voice- Hi Sokka

Sokka: -same stupid dreamy voice- Hey Suki

Suki: You know, I _can _sing.

Sokka: -dreamy voice- Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow

Toph: -gets all mad- -stomps up beside Sokka looking angry- I can sing too.

Sokka: -confused- I thought you said you didn't sing.

Toph: I just don't like to show off.

Suki: If that's true, I guess you wouldn't mind getting off _my _stage so Sokka and I can sing a duet then, if you don't like showing off.

Toph: Why in the four nations would I give up _my _stage to _you?_

Suki: -grabs Sokka's hand and zips by Toph- Because you don't want to show off, remember? –pulls Sokka onto stage-

Again with the singing:

**Suki: Don't go breaking my heart  
Sokka: I couldn't if I tried  
Suki: Honey if I get restless  
Sokka: Baby you're not that kind**

Suki: Don't go breaking my heart

**You take the weight off me  
Sokka: Honey when you knocked on my door  
I gave you my key**

Sokka: Nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Suki: Nobody knows it  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my heart

Suki: So don't go breaking my heart  
Sokka: I won't go breaking your heart  
Suki: Don't go breaking my heart

Sokka: And nobody told us  
Cause nobody showed us  
And now it's up to us babe  
I think we can make it

Suki: So don't misunderstand me  
You put the light in my life  
You put the sparks to the flame  
I've got your heart in my sights

Singing stops

Crowd: -errupts with applause-

Toph: -fuming-

Aang: -points at Toph and snickers-

Toph: -earthbends a giant rock at Aang-

Sokka and Suki: -go in for a kiss-

Toph: -earthbends the rock (with Aang on top of it) at Suki-

Suki: -screams-

Aang: -screams and airbends himself off the rock onto the stage-

Suki: crashes through the wall

Sokka: Suki! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Toph: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!

Crowd: -stares at Toph-

Toph: -blushes-

Sokka: -looks out the hole at Suki, who's 20 feet below on the ground (it's a raised stage) outside- Suki, I'm coming! –jumps out the window-

Toph: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Aang: -snickers at Toph-

Toph: -raises the giant rock and moves it towards Aang-

Aang: OK OK!! I'll stop!

Zuko: Good, 'cause your love life ain't that great either.

Aang: What, it's not like yours is.

Mai: -snickers at Zuko-

Zuko: HEY! And mine's still better than Aang's.

Aang: IS NOT!

Zuko: IS TOO!

Aang: IS NOT!

Zuko: IS TOO!

Aang: Not!

Zuko: Too!

Aang: N!

Zuko: T!

Aang: Wait, I'll prove it. –grabs Katara's arm and pulls her onto the stage-

Katara: -blushes-

Singing again… sorry (What I like about you by Lillix)

**Aang: Hey..uh uh huh  
**

**Aang: What i like about you  
Katara: You hold me tight  
Aang: Tell me im the only one wanna come over tonight  
Katara: Keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that i wanna hear  
Aang: Cuz its true thats what i like about you  
Katara: Thats what i like about you**

Katara: What i like about you  
Aang: You really know how to dance  
When you go  
Up  
Down jump around  
Katara: Talk about true romance  
Aang: Keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that i wanna hear  
Katara: Cuz its true thats what i like about you  
Aang: Thats what i like about you  
Katara: Thats what i like about you  
Aang: Thats what i like about you

Katara: Hey uh uh huh

Aang: What i like about you  
Katara: You keep me warm at night  
Aang: Never wanna let you go  
Katara: You know you make me feel alright  
Aang: Keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that i wanna hear  
Katara: Cuz its true thats what i like about you  
Aang: Thats what i like about you  
Both: Thats what i like about you  
You you you  
Thats what i like about you...

Singing stops

Aang: -smirks- Did I prove that or what? –looks at Zuko-

Zuko and Katara: -making out insanely-

Mai: Yeah, you really proved that.

Aang: I'm not the only one affected by this.

Suki and Sokka: -come into the club making out insanely-

Suki: Oh, Sokka, you're _such _a great kisser!

Sokka: Oh, Suki, you could do better.

Suki: -slaps Sokka but keeps kissing him-

Sokka: But I still love you.

Toph: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Mai, Aang, Toph: -get onto stage, sitting in three individual chairs and look down all sad.

Singing starts (Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy)

**Toph: Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
Mai: You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick**

**Aang: Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me**

**Chorus**

**All three:  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**

**Toph: We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
Mai: And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images **

**No**

**Aang: Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me**

**Chorus**

**All three:  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**

**Toph: I cannot go to the ocean  
Mai: I cannot drive the streets at night  
Aang: I cannot wake up in the morning  
All three: Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine**

**All Three: Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?**

**Chorus**

**All three:  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should have known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**

Singing stops:

Mai, Aang, and Toph: -burst into tears-

Sokka: -stops kissing Suki-

Suki: Why'd you stop?

Sokka: -slaps Suki- -walks up to Toph- -leads Toph off the stage-

Sokka and Toph: -making out insanely-

Zuko and Katara: -stop kissing- -slap each other- -walk up to the stage-

Katara and Aang: -start making out insanely-

Zuko and Mai: -shrug and do the same thing-

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What'd you think? Yeah, I was really bored, but oh well, right? It was longer than I expected it would be. Took up 10 pages on WORD. The trio will be happy I finally updated. And I'm glad I actually put some thought into this one. (like, I looked up songs on Google and everything)**

**See ya,**

**-Lindsay and The Trio of Doom**


	11. Summer Jobs

**Hello earthlings we aliens have come here to suck out your brains! Nah just kidding, it's just me, Lucero. Now start reading! Oh yeah Lindsay, Harkiran, and I return as the Fashion Police.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aang: Yes!! School is out!

Sokka: YEAH! Sooooo…what do we do now?

Zuko: I dunno. FOOTBALL!!

Sokka and Aang: YEAH!

Few minutes later

All of them:-They have bandages all over- Oooowwww…football was a bad idea.

Sokka: Maybe it was a bad idea to play 3 on 1 against Toph.

We pop out of nowhere

Lucero: Need something to do over the summer?

Aang: Yes.

Harkiran: Then go to fashion fair mall to get summer jobs.

Zuko: Why?

Lindsay: 'Cause, you get to hangout at the mall with your friends andget _paid _for it!

All 3 of them:-All their bandages fall off when they jump- YEAH!

Toph: Wait a second were you three just pretending to be hurt so you wouldn't have to play me again?

Guys: N-n-n-oooo…

Toph: You're lying!

Guys: Let's get outta here!

-At the mall-

Katara: Hey guys!

Aang: Katara, YOU joined the fashion police?! Why?

Lindsay: We told her about all the extra pays we get. Like how we get paid extra to wear this uniform, these pumps, dyeing our hair blonde, except me I'm naturally a blonde, and to act like a prep.

Harkiran: It was her or Azula.

Azula: -Trying to be peppy- Hi fashion girl friends! So like did I pass the fashion police test?

Everyone:-anime sweat drop-Uh-Runs away-

Azula: Guys you forgot me!

-by the fountain-

Lucero: That was even scarier than Azula when she's mad.

Lindsay: Yeah, we'll stay here while you look for jobs.

-Aang's job -

Aang: Hmm…Mall guard needed? I'll do it!-walks in the room and walks out of the room in uniform and all buffed out-

-Zuko-

Zuko: Help wanted-Doesn't even bother to see what the job is- This is embarrassing.-Zuko is wearing a KFC chicken suit-

Boy 1: Hey chicken man. Bock ,bock, bock

Boy 2: Can I have chicken wings? -starts flapping his arms like a chicken-

Zuko: AGH!-firebends-AH! My suit's on fire!

Boy 1: Hey this tag fell off your suit. "Cation: highly flammable. Not recommend to be worn while fire bending."

Zuko: That's oddly specific

Boss: You're paying for that suit.

Zuko: I don't have any money!

Boss: Then you're fired. Literally.

-Zuko's job 2-

Zuko:-In a "I really don't want to be here" voice: Free sample? Free sample?

Boss: You're fired!

Zuko: What did I do wrong?!

Boss: You're asking the fountain if it wants free samples!

Zuko: So I see people put free samples in it all the time.

Boss: Those were pennies!

-MANY jobs later-

Some Guy: Ok Zuko, we need you to brew up16 cups of coffee.

Zuko: OK. Why didn't I apply at Starbucks first? Coffee is SO much better than tea.

Iroh: How can you say that?

Zuko: Here try some.

Iroh:-Takes a sip- O.O WHAT HAVE I BEEN DRINKING?! -Tosses tea-

-Sokka's job-

Sokka: I HAVE FOUND MY CALLING!

View of a glowing meat place

Sokka:-runs and passes the glowing meat place and runs to a toy store- ha ha funny monkey.

-Toph's job-

Toph:……I CAN'T READ ANY OF THE HELP WANTED SIGNS! Maybe I should go back to scamming people. -leaves-

-Everyone except Toph is back at the fountain-

Lucero: I'm actually impressed you actually found jobs on your first try.

Lindsay: Yeah except Zuko and Toph.

Harkiran: Yeah, Zuko you applied at every job, including the fashion police.

Flash back starts

Zuko:-run through the flash back smoke- NO DON'T PLAY THAT FLASH BACK!

Us: That was our last flash back powder.

Katara: Aang how did you get buff so fast?-Goes to feel the new muscles but they pop because the wear inflated-

Harkiran: Inflatable muscles are so last season.-tickets him-

Aang: Well you can't ticket a mall guard we're a higher level than the fashion police.-tickets her back-

Lucero: Ticket fight?

Lindsay: Ticket fight.

Sokka: My break is almost over.

Zuko: mine too

Us: We should get back to work.

Voice: The mall will be closing now. -lights go off-

All of us: AW man!

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Need five more replies before we can post a new chapter. **


End file.
